IWant to Kiss You Again and Again
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: When Sam's mum chucks her out and she is forced to wear a certain outfit, what will happen and what will be Freddie's reaction? Post iKiss.


**This story is dedicated to my friend **_schnauzerlover. Merry Christmas, Catherine!!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Sam walked through the door of Carly's apartment, silently. Her mom had kicked her again after she tried to cook and made a mess of the house and her clothes.

Her only opinion had been to stay at Carly's but it was half three in the morning so she had had to pick the lock. Carly was lying across the sofa, a whole of popcorn sitting on the table in front of her and the TV blaring. That child could never watch a full movie without falling asleep.

Sam crept past her sleeping friend and up into her bedroom. The bed was still made with its sickly pink cover and array of fancy cushions that weren't for sleeping on. Everything was in its right place, agonizingly neat and girly. But that was Carly her bedroom reflected her personality and Sam was too tired to care.

She flung the fancy pillows off the bed and stripped out her destroyed clothing. She quickly found Carly's pyjama drawer and pulled a girly baby blue camisole and short shorts. She swiftly pulled them on and crawled into bed.

Sam was awoken by a high pitched scream and the duvet being thrown off her. She groaned still groggily exhausted.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" The person demanded, bringing Sam back from the brink of dream world.

"Cook... Mom.... chucked out....clothes...destroyed." She muttered trying desperately to cling to her fleeting moments of rest.

"Get up, Sam!" the person was tugging at her legs and suddenly viciously pulled from her slumber, Sam sat up.

"Get dressed Sam; we have to go meet Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie in half an hour." Sam moaned,

"Fredork, really? Plus I don't have any clothes I told you mine got destroyed."

Carly sighed and walked over to chest of drawers pulling open the drawer known as 'Stuff Sam leaves behind" she pulled out an outfit.

"Here!"

The clothes were the same ones she had worn the night of the incident, _Uh Oh...._

_Sam knocked on the window to the fire escape. Freddie turned to look at her and they both smiled, Freddie gestured for her to come out. She pushed open the window and sat down on the window sill, _

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothin" Freddie got up and turned down the iPear speakers,_

"_Meatball?" Sam asked. Freddie gave her a weird look,_

"_No, thanks." Sam shrugged a through it off the balcony, hitting a bird._

"_That was really brave, what you said." Freddie commented, changing the subject._

"_You heard?"_

_Freddie picked up his laptop, "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly!"_

"_I'm sorry about telling people you never kissed anyone." Freddie looked down, sadly._

"_And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cellphone to Cambodia," Freddie smirked and laughed._

"_Everything, ok?"_

"_So this means you're not going to mess with me anymore?" Freddie asked unbelievingly._

"_No, I'm still going to mess with you. I'm just going to apologize every few years so I can start fresh again." She smirked and nodded._

"_Good,"_

"_Good?"_

"_Yeah, it would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable, all the time." There was a short silence._

"_But, you know, maybe you could pull back just a little bit?" _

"_I don't think so." Sam said quickly._

"_Yeah, I didn't either." Freddie said comically. _

"_It's so dumb," Freddie looked at her questioningly,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss?" Freddie looked down again._

"_It's stupid."_

"_So, you weren't lying you've really never kissed anyone?"_

"_Nope." Sam simply stated_

"_Sometimes, I just wish I could get it... out of the way."_

"_Yeah I know, me too." Freddie said looking away. _

"_Right." He looked back at her, "You know, just so I can stop worrying about it."_

"_Yeah," he smiled, paused and then laughed to himself._

_She half-laughed, "What?"_

"_Nothin', it's...." _

"_Tell me!"_

"_Nah, it's dumb."_

"_Say it!"_

"_Ok, I was just going to say..."_

"_...That we should kiss?"_

_Freddie looked scared, "You're gonna break my arm now, right?"_

"_No." That's was all she said, he was the one who brought it up again._

"_Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with."_

_She sighed and pointing at him said, "Hmm, Just to get it over with?"_

"_Just to get it over with."_

"_And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"_

"_Oh, totally and we never tell anyone."_

"_Never." She sighed_

_They both sit looking at each other awkwardly until Sam breaks the silence,_

"_Well...lean."_

_Freddie leant back on the bars of the ladder as if to steady himself, sighed and looked at her, before moving forward and that was it, his lips made contact with hers._

_She looked at him confused and shocked and then closed her eyes. He pulled back._

_And that was Sam Puckett's first kiss._

And now she was walking into the same building as that same dork would be sitting sipping innocently on his smoothie, in the same clothing as she had been wearing that night. The poor oblivious dork was going to get a surprise.

She walked in after Carly and Freddie sitting in a booth totally absorbed in what he was doing on his computer, with a smoothie sitting lazily beside him still full to the brim. Carly went to buy their drinks and Sam walked over to Freddie's table avoiding T-Bo offers of a cucumber. She sat down opposite him and waited for him to notice her.

Freddie heard someone sit down and looked up to see Sam sitting in front of him. He took in her outfit before gasping it was the exact same outfit she had been wearing that night. The night of the secret. He got up, now totally distracted from what he was doing on his laptop.

"Um, hey Sam...I got to go.... bye!" He grabbed his laptop and literally ran for the door, leaving his smoothie behind. She took a sip, eww blueberry blast. Carly came over,

"Where did Freddie go?"

"I don't know but the dork left his smoothie, I'll go find him."

"Blueberry Blast?" Carly questioned. Sam nodded, snatched her own from Carly's grip and left in Freddie's wake.

She found sitting on the fire escape again, she knocked on the window and he turned round gesturing for her to come in.

"I brought you your smoothie, Fredwina."

He laughed and got turning the iPear speakers down.

"Thanks Samantha." He took it from her and flung it off the balcony, hitting a bird,

"Blueberry Blast?"

She sighed and nodded, everyone knew her too well.

"Well, I'll be going." She turned to leave and chucked her own smoothie behind her.

"Sam." Freddie grabbed her wrist and over she knew it he had twirled and his lips where on hers again. She wrapped her arms round his neck and he put his round her waist.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before he pulled away. She looked at him and only then she noticed his clothes, he had changed into his clothes from that night and the song playing was the same one. He must have planned this really well, down to the very last detail. He knew her too well.

But at the same time, she could get used to this.

**Please rate and review and read my other story,** _**iFame and Pain.**_


End file.
